Entwined Forever
by Fanny chan
Summary: FINISHED!:: Staring the most popular couple drumroll…Sakura and Syaoran. Chapter 6,7 & 8 are ammended, and chapter 9 and 10 are up! Yeah! R&R MY OTHER FICS TOO! THANX FOR REVIEWING TOO! AND LASTLY...I'M DONE!
1. Chapter 1

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, CLAMP does  
  
********************  
  
Tomoyo: Let's start this long story!!!   
Fanny chan: Okay!! I hope you are all excited!!

  
********************  
  
Summary of this story: Staring the most popular couple *drumroll*…Sakura and Syaoran. Review if you want me to continue!!!  
  
********************

****

Entwined Forever   
By Fanny chan

Chapter 1

An old lady walked towards a rather large ship-Entwined.

Suddenly someone shouted from behind her. Turning around gracefully, she saw a long haired woman arguing with a blue haired man.

"Eriol! You bastard!" The girl shouted angrily, leaving a slap mark across his face.

"Tomoyo, you have mistaken, Kaho was just wanted to make you jealous!" Eriol's eyes turned cold. "Because she wanted me. I hate her for this! I'm so sorry Tomoyo! Forgive me! Please, I'm begging you," Eriol begged, eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

Tomoyo opened her mouth to answer. "N…" She was cut off by the old woman. She smiled warmly yet sadly at the couple. "Why don't you two come to my cabin on that ship and let me know of your problem, you are attracting a lot of attention here. Hurry go back and packed for two weeks, quickly come back here in half an hour," she said in a gentle yet firm voice.

"But we don't have any tickets!" the couple said. "Don't worry, I have an extra ticket. You can stay in that cabin," she explained.

Inside their cabin, the couple gaped in awe at the room. It was first class. Tomoyo recovered first. "Why did you invite us on the ship? And put us in a first class room! That's so generous of you!"

The lady smiled. "Money is not a problem. I asked you aboard because you both seemed like you were just about to break up right?" Tomoyo's face hardened. 

"Yeah. I caught him cheating on me, kissing another woman," Tomoyo said angriliy.

Eriol open his mouth to defend himself but the old lady stopped him. "Did you see him kiss her back?" she asked patiently.

"Well no. In fact, I think he was trying to pull away…when he caught up with me, I saw red marks on his arms. I guess Kaho tried to keep him from running to me…so I guess he was not cheating on me…" Tomoyo muttered.

Eriol hugged Tomoyo tightly. "Of course I'm not sweetheart. I'll never do that to you," Eriol kissed away the tears trickling down Tomoyo's cheek then, he kissed her gently on the lips.

After a while, they turned and looked at the lady who was looking down, crying softly.

"I'm sorry erm…" Tomoyo started.

"I'm Mrs Sakura Li Kinomoto. Call me Mrs. Li or Mdm. Kinomoto. Either way it's fine. And don't be sorry. You two just remind me of another couple. I guess you must be wondering too why I have an extra ticket."

At the couple's nod, Mdm. Kinomoto continued. "That was for my husband. I know he is with me, now in spirit. I always bought two ticket."

Th couple looked shocked. "You mean your husband is dead?!"

Mdm. Kinomoto nodded sadly. Then she said. "Treasure your realationship whole-heartedly. You never know when it will come to an end. Do you want to hear my story?"

The couple eagerly nodded.

*******************

Review Review Review!!! I won't continue if I don't get any reviews!!! Maybe I'll but just REVIEW!!!


	2. Chapter 2

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, CLAMP does. Jacob belongs to me!!!  
  
********************  
  
Tomoyo: Hope you didn't wait long… Fanny chan has writer's block quite often…  
Fanny chan: I do not!! *glares* Oh and Delita Mukara Bl'Ferno, my story line won't come out exactly how you have predicted but you will see soon enough and Maho Horosha, I totally agree with you! E+T makes a really cute couple.

  
********************  
  
Summary of this story: Staring the most popular couple *drumroll*…Sakura and Syaoran. Review if you want me to continue!!!  
  
********************

****

Entwined Forever   
By Fanny chan

Chapter 2

****

The Story Begins…

A rich man stood in front of the famous cruiser- Forever, with his young daughter and son, each with their own personal servant.

"Why did they have to choose such a strange name for such a grand and lovely ship, nicknamed the unsinkable,""the man, Mr Kinomoto asked to no one in particular.

"I guess there is a history behind that name," Sakura answered, smiling. Then she noticed a young handsome man walking towards her. She frowned. "Papa, why is **Jacob** here?" Sakura nearly spat 'Jacob' out however, she was too lady-like.

"Oh Darling, don't you want your fiancé along," Jacob asked trying to slide a hand through her tiny waist. "No I don't and you not officially my fiancé yet, which you never will be!" Sakura said coldly, moving aside before he could touch her and stomped towards the ship. Touya, her brother, glared at Jacob. "I suggest you go back to whatever place you came from!" Then, he dragged Sakura's and his bag up the gangway.

"We'll see about that sweetheart. We'll see," Jacob thought silently as he walked up the gangway.

Mr Kinomoto watched the exchange silently. He knew his daughter really dislikes Jacob but he had no choice. His daughter was getting older and she was still single! She was already 17, and that was a good enough reason to find her a fiancé, to him. Sighing again, he walked up the gangway and headed to his first-class suite. Each of them had a suite of their own, including Jacob, which Sakura had protested greatly against it.

Sakura sat on her queen-sized bed in her cabin. It was rather large with very pretty decorations. Suddenly there was a knocked on the door. "It's open!" Sakura called, looking up, expecting to see her brother bringing in her suitcases. One glance at the person and she frowned. "Get lost Jacob!" Jacob smiled slyly and slid into the room, closing the door behind him. "Why? Don't you want to give your sweetheart a kiss?" "No…" was the cold reply.

Jacob was getting angry now. He decided to claim her lips as his by force. Jacob walked closer towards the unprotected Sakura. Usually Sakura would be very scared by now, however, today she simply stood up, smiling, and stuck her tongue out at him. "Ooohhh…so you decided to make the first move eh? Goody…ahhhh!!!!"Jacob suddenly found himself spun round and staring at an older man. "Hi Touya!" Sakura cried happily, hugging her brother. "No!!! Not again!!! Everytime Sakura and I are about to do something…interesting, you always interrupt!! WHY?!?!?!?!"

"Because I'm her brother," Touya said simply. Jacob glared at Touya and stalked off. He knew from experience that Touya is much stronger than he was.

Touya turned around to face his sister. You're lucky I'm able to 'see' things others can't, if not I don't know what will happen to you by now. Sakura just smiled.

*******************

*looks at faces of angry people and takes a deep breath* SORRY FOR MAKING THIS CHAPTER SO SHORT!! DON'T KILL ME…And REVIEW REVIEW PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE.


	3. Chapter 3

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, CLAMP does. Jacob belongs to me!!!  
  
********************  
  
Tomoyo: Welcome back!!  
Fanny chan: Thanks for reviewing if you did, and I think you recognized this fic's storyline, *looks at readers' confused faces* maybe not…it's quite different actually, but it is a little, tiny, micro…

Tomoyo: I think they get the picture Fanny Chan…  
********************  
  
Summary of this story: Staring the most popular couple *drumroll*…Sakura and Syaoran. Review if you want me to continue!!!  
  
********************

****

Entwined Forever   
By Fanny chan

Chapter 3

"Hey Wait up!!! Don't leave yet!!!" A brown haired guy dashed towards 'Forever'. 

The youngster ran up the walkway but was stopped by the ticket collector. "Your ticket," he said in a gruffy tone. The youngster, extremely excited, flashed him the ticket. After carefully examining the ticket, he allowed him to pass. He went towards his third class cabin and dumped his things there, before rushing out of the door again. He ran towards the main deck of the ship, and stayed there ever since.

*******************

Sakura looked disgustedly at the hand around her bare shoulder, however she could do nothing about it. They were in front of many millionaires, such as herself and by pushing his hand off, was counted as very disrespectful, does hummilating her father.

Sakura decided to stay rigid the whole dinner. As soon as dinner was over, she gracefully stood up and excused herself and Jacob. Outside of the hall, on the main deck, she turned towards Jacob, glaring at him balefully.

Jacob suddenly started advancing towards her. "Those virgin lips are mine," he laughed sinisterly. He grabbed her shoulders. Suddenly a hand shoot out and Jacob found himself staring into the angry eyes of a brother. "Touya…ermm…"he stuttered.

Sakura had already ran away, crying angriliy.

*********Old Sakura's POV*********

I ran blindly. I could feel my body shaking violently. It was cold, too cold. I saw a railing in front of me. I reached for it and pulled myself over it. I looked down at the ocean beneathe me. I wanted to end it all. I could not stand the torture. My tears slowly dried up.

*******************

Sakura looked calmly at the waves beneathe her. She could let go of the railings and it'll all be over. All her misery. Suddenly, a voice rang through her confused thoughts. 

"You won't do it." Sakura looked up to see an amber-eyed man, around the same age as her. He offered his hand. I'll help you over if you want."

"Who are you to tell me what to do mister?" Sakura said defiently.

"I'm Syaoran Li. Call me Syaoran. Mister is a little too old for me," he replied. "Well, even if you jump, I guess I'll just have to save you," he added, taking off his outer coat, leaving his shirt on. "Although it's not you jumping in that scares me. It's the coldeness of the water."

"How cold is it?" Sakura looked at the water wearily.

"Well, I went ice fishing before. Oh ice fishing is…" Syaoran was cut off.

"I know what ice fishing is," Sakura snapped harsely.

"Okay. Well, you just don't stike me as the outdoor type. Anyway, I walked over some thin ice and fell in. It will be as bad as falling through thin ice. Maybe worse," Syaoran said nochantly. "All you can feel was the coldness and pain. Nothing else. You couldn't think properly. All you could do was wait to be rescued or your death. However, if you still insists on jumping, I guess I'll still have to save you."

"But you might be killed too!" Sakura retorted

"Well, that's a risk which I have to take I guess…" Syaoran offered his hand again but this time Sakura took it.

Syaoran smirked and pulled Sakura up slowly. As Sakura was climbing back up, her dress restricted her movements, causing her to miss a railing and she plummetted to her doom. Well, she ALMOST plummeted but Syaoran caught hold of her.

Sakura was kicking frantically. Syaoran tried pulling her up but halfway, she fell down again. This time, she screamed. A few crew members and the captain heard the scream and went towards it.

"Don't worry. I got a hold on you. Now climb slowly." Finally, Sakura was on safe grounds.

The crew members came to them to see Syaoran lying over Sakura. 

"How could you?!"

*******************

Syaoran was handcuffed and Touya was by Sakura's side.

"What happened Miss?" the old smiling captain smiled. 

"I was standing on the railing, but this boy here saved me. I slipped but this boy pulled me up. He saved me captain!"

"Is that right boy?"

"My name is Syaoran sir, and yes, what she says is true."

"I see. Well, lucky you did not commit any crime." Syaoran was realeased.

Touya went towards the Syaoran and placed a few coins in his hand. "Take these as my way to say thank you. My name is Touya Kinomoto and the girl you save is Sakura Kinomoto, my sister. That name over there is Jacob Hiragazi, her fiancé," Touya explained, however, Syaoran, who was a very observant person, saw the hatred of the man in front of him with Sakura's fiancé. The same hatred was shown in Sakura's eyes as well.

*******************

REVIEW!!! I hope this makes up for the previous chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, CLAMP does. Jacob belongs to me!!!  
  
********************  
  
Tomoyo: Hurray!! Thanks to all you reviwers that gave me inspiration!!!  
Fanny chan: Hey that was my line!!!

Tomoyo: Too bad…please REVIEW too!!!

Fanny chan: TOMOYO!! That was my line TOO!!

********************  
  
Summary of this story: Staring the most popular couple *drumroll*…Sakura and Syaoran. Review if you want me to continue!!!  
  
********************

****

Entwined Forever   
By Fanny chan

Chapter 4

Sakura was strolling around lesuirely on the main deck. She had wanted to go for a swim, but changed her mind when she felt the coldeness of the weather. She had managed to get rid of Jacob a few minutes ago, by going in and out of mulitple rooms until she lost him. She sighed and sat down on a nearby beach chair, closing her eyes tiredly as she dozed of to a dreamless slumber.

Sakura yawned and looked up. "How long had I slept?" she wondered out loud. "Oh about two to three hours…" a voice beside her said.

"Hoee!!!" Sakura said in surprise.

"Huh? What did you say?" the boy asked.

"Sorry. It means huh. That was in Japanese and I came from Japan. Sorry, what's your name again?"

"Syaoran. Remember? The boy who saved your life but was accused of molesting you?"

"Oh yeah…" Sakura laughed sheepishly. Then she noticed Syaoran holding something. "What's that?"

"This? Oh just some of the sketches I did when I was in Paris. It was quite a well paying job," Syaoran said, handing her his sketch book. "I just did one of you when you were sleeping.

"You did?" Sakura asked increduously as she flipped open the cover page.

Inside was a beautiful picture of her in a peaceful slumber. "I didn't realize how kawaii I am when I'm sleeping. He must be a really good sketching," Sakura muttered to herself.

"I think you look really cute too when you are sleeping too," Syaoran said. Looking at her surprised look, he chuckled. "If you notice my name, it's a Japanese name. I came from China, Hong Kong, but moved to Japan, Tomoeda, to live there for a while, so I know a little Japanese."

"Hoe?? I live there too. My father decided to move here after my 16th birthday."

Sakura flipped to the next page to find a naked woman. She flipped the page again, and noticed more pictures of naked women. "There are a lot of women in Paris who would love to take their clothes of to be sketched," Syaoran joked.

"They're beautiful…"Sakura said breathlessly. "I notice you drew this woman a few times Syaoran. Is she your wife?"

"Heck no! I only noticed she has really beautiful hands, that's why I drew her so much." Syaoran shooked his head, snirking slightly.

"Are you sure there are no other reasons?"

"No. Anyway she's a one-legged protitute," Syaoran said. "See?" he added, pointing at the sketch.

Sakura laughed. "I see!' Suddenly she turned silent. "Who're this people in this picture?" she asked puzzledly.

"This is my mother and father and my four sisters. They…they died in a plane crash a few years back, so that was the reason I went to Japan…" Syaoran said, amber eyes sparkling with unshed and painful tears.

"I'm sorry…Sakura muttered quietly. Syaoran rubbed his eyes and looked up. "It's all right. No harm done!" he said in a strained voice, giving a forced smile.

*******************

How was ir? Did you like it? This is the fastest moving fic in my fanfic history. 4 chapters in three days. Please review and GIVE ME MORE INSPIRATION!!! *halo appears on head* Please…

****


	5. Chapter 5

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, CLAMP does. Jacob belongs to me!!!  
  
********************  
Fanny chan: Tomoyo called in sick today, although she did not sound that sick to me…

Tomoyo: *Cuddles a newly made Eriol plushie at another place*

Fanny chan: I can't answer your questions in your reviews as I don't want to give anything away. And read my other fics please!!!

********************  
  
Summary of this story: Staring the most popular couple *drumroll*…Sakura and Syaoran. Review if you want me to continue!!!  
  
********************

****

Entwined Forever   
By Fanny chan

Chapter 5

Jacob slapped Sakura. "Cheating on me eh my little cherry blossom?! We'll see about that!"

Sakura glared at Jacob, with loath and hatred. Suddenly her brother burst into the room. "Take ten steps away from my sister you bastard!" Touya yelled at Jacob. Sakura's father burst into the room.

"What is all this shouting about…" Mr Kinomoto trailed of as he saw the red hand mark on his daughter's flawless face. He got angry. Really angry and it was also the first time he got angry since the day he was born. He took out his handphone and dailed a few numbers.

"Captain? Is there any more space for a helper in the engine room? There is? I've a perfect man for the job. His name is Jacob. Sakura's EX-fiancé, although he wasn't even officially her fiancé yet."

A few minutes later, Jacob was dragged, screaming and kicking all the way to the engine room. "I'll will get you, Fugitaka!! I will!!" Jacob yelled in vain as his threats fell on deaf ears.

Mr Kinomoto turned to his daughter, who was crying pitifully. "Sorry for forcing you into marriage Sakura. It's just that…"

Sakura looked up and smiled through her tears. "It's okay papa. I know it was for my good."

*********Old Sakura's POV*********

I was feeling really happy. My eyes filled with happy tears. My heart was leaping with joy. However, strange enough, this unfamilar feeling was familiar in some sort. A thousand thoughts was racing through my head only to end up with a final ultimate question- who made me feel this?

*******************

Syaoran toyed with the matchbox in his hand. He was lying on his shabby bed in his third class room. He felt confused and mixed up. He also felt something he never felt before. Something unexplainable, strange yet very pleasurable. Frustrated, he walked out of the cabin and went to browse at a few gift shops at the lobby. His eyes spotted a cute creature, with tiny white wings and a little blue bow. A cute expression was sewned on his yellow cute face. He picked up to examine it more carefully. "Cerberus." Syaoran read the tag. 

"Why do I have this strange urge to buy this stuff animal." Syaoran wondered as he headed for the counter. He brought the creature up to his room and laid it on the bedside table, then he exited the room again.

Suddenly he ran into someone skipping happily by.

"Sakura?" Syaoran recovered first.

"Oh hi Syaoran!" Sakura chirped happily

Suddenly, Touya came along.

Touya gave a brief nod at Syaoran. Suddenly an idea popped into his head. "Do you want to go to the ball tonight Syaoran? I've a few clothes too tight for me but I think it will fit you perfectly.

Syaoran did not know what had possessed him when he replied.

"Okay."

*******************

I was very sleepy, but to make this chapter not too short, I continued. *Yawn* Hope you review for my hard work, please…This storyline will be quite different from the Titanic but I abstracted a few parts from the movie. Enjoy and hope you don't lose interest!!! And the stuff animal is simlar to the one I bought today!! KERO KAWAII!!!


	6. Chapter 6

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, CLAMP does. Jacob belongs to me!!!  
  
********************  
Fanny chan: KERO KAWAII!! KERO KAWAII!! KERO KAWAII!! KERO KAWAII!!

Tomoyo: *sweatdrop* Ermm… Fanny chan had gone a little mad when she got her Kero stuff toy. She bought it yesterday.

Fanny chan: KERO PLUSHIE KAWAII TOO!!

Tomoyo: No I take that back. SOMEBODY CALL THE MENTAL HOSPITAL!!!

********************  
  
Summary of this story: Staring the most popular couple *drumroll*…Sakura and Syaoran. Review if you want me to continue!!!  
  
********************

****

Entwined Forever   
By Fanny chan

Chapter 6

Syaoran walked into Touya's first class room and gasped. It was huge!!

"Ah you're here! Do you prefer black, grey or brown?"

"Brown I guess…although I prefer green…"

"Sorry no green." Touya flung a brown suit towards Syaoran. "Go to the bathroom to change and I'll see how you look!"

Syaoran came out in his suit and Touya immediately gave him the inspecting eye.

After looking over Syaoran, Touya pushed him towards the door. "Go to the grand hall. Sakura should be there by now…"

"Why should I find her?" Syaoran asked puzzledly, still a little confused.

"You're her date now go!!" Touya said sternly. "I still have to change!"

Syaoran walked wide-eyed towards the hall and came down the stairs. He looks around. Snobby people stood around lazily. Chatting and waving. It made him sick. Only a lady stood out the most in the entire ballroom. With auburn hair and emerald green eyes, she stood alone in the middle of the ballroom. Syaoran walked confidently towards Sakura. He bowed to the few people he passed and slowly found his way to Sakura's side. 

"Hi!" he breathed. Sakura spun round, surprised. "You are my date for tonight?"

"Yeah…why do you looked so ermm…surprised?" Syaoran asked.

"You look different, more handsome…" Sakura blushed.

Syaoran just smiled, however, a tiny tint of pink showed on his cheeks.

"May I?" Syaoran asked in a french accent, offering his arm.

Sakura giggled, accepting his arm.

They soon reached their table. "Good evening Mr Kinomoto," Syaoran greeted politely. Mr Kinomoto nodded, eyeing him carefully.

Pulling out a chair for Sakura, then for himself, the couple settled down quietly. Food of different variety was placed before them.

Sakura glanced at the food, then mentally groaned. "Not again," she mentally complained.

After they were finished, Syaoran excused himself. Standing up, he headed towards the huge door. Suddenly there was footsteps, running towards him.

As they both exited the ballroom, Syaoran asked. "What was being held in there? A party?" At Sakura's nod, Syaoran eyed her pitifully. "I can't believe they call that a party. Wanna know what a real party is?"

Sakura immediately perked up. "How can you show me that? Is there another party going on inside the ship?" Syaoran merely smiled.

*******************

I redid it. REVIEW PLEASE!!!! KERO KAWAII!! KERO PLUSHIE KAWAII!! 


	7. Chapter 7

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, CLAMP does. Jacob belongs to me!!!  
  
********************  
Fanny chan: I've redone the previous chapter **again**.

Tomoyo: Well, all she did was make the previous chapter not so…cheesy…

Fanny chan: Hey! My story's not cheesy. It's just, it's just…cheesy…*sobs loudly*

Tomoyo: Fanny chan is really depressed. She thinks people hates her story and really don't feel like continuing. REVIEW PLZ to cheer her up! Read her other fics and review them too!!

********************  
  
Summary of this story: Staring the most popular couple *drumroll*…Sakura and Syaoran. Review if you want me to continue!!!  
  
********************

****

Entwined Forever   
By Fanny chan

Chapter 7

"Whoa hoo!!" Syaoran yelled as he twirled around with a little girl. The girl's locks of hair swirled around her face as they dance to the music. Crimson eyes danced gleefully. After a while, the music died down and they came to a stop. Breathless, Syaoran made his way to a table, the little girl following closely behind him.

"That was great!" Sakura praised him upon him reaching the table. Syaoran had returned to his cabin to change into more comfortable clothes. "Thanks. Anyway, this is Meilin. I met her when I first came here, on the main deck. Isn't she adorable?" Sakura peered at Meilin and chuckled softly. "You are certainly adorable aren't you Meilin?"

Meilin cocked her head slightly to the side, not understanding what Syaoran and Sakura were saying. Soon the second song started. Meilin grabbed Syaoran's and Sakura's hand and put them together. "Gen ta tiào wu ba Xiao Lang shu shu!" (Dance with her Uncle Xiao Lang) Syaoran chuckled heartedly. "Wó bú shì nà mè lao ba Meilin? Jiào wó Xiao Lang juì hao lè. Ní bú yòng jiào wó shu shu. Ní zì zi zuò zài zè li méi shì ba?" (I'm not that old Meilin, am I? Xiao Lang is fine. You don't have to call me uncle. Are you sure you can sit here by yourself?) Meilin nodded, smiling innocently.

Syaoran then tugged on Sakura's hand, requesting her to dance. "But but I don't know the steps…" Sakura complained reluctantly. "I don't too so just dance to the music Sakura!" Soon they were the twirling, jumping and flying, both in sync.

As the song ends, claps and cheers came from the crowd surrounding them. The couple bowed exaggerately before returning to their seat.

"Now that was fun!" Sakura said as she skipped around the table. Suddenly she stopped remebering the previous Chinese conversation. " Xiao Lang is you right? It's a Chinese name right?" she asked Syaoran.

Syaoran looked at her questioning face, resisting the urge to laugh, said. "Yes, it is a Chinese name and it's mine. Since Meilin is a Chinese, I think it would be easier for her to say my Chinese name right?"

Sakura blinked cutely yet sheepishly. "Hee hee. I guess you're was right. I should have figured that out."

Meilin suddenly turned to Sakura. "Ní you gè huá wén mí zì ma?" (Do you have a Chinese Name)

"I do. Sakura means Ying Fa right? Call me Xiao Ying then."

Syaoran and Meilin stared at her in surprise. "You understand chinese?!" Syaoran said in surprise. "Ní ting tong huá wén!?" (You understand Chinese) Meilin eyes grew big as she had been expecting a "huh" from Sakura. Meiling knows a little English but does not know how to speak at all.

"Well, yes. I took courses for several languages so I guess I'm multilingual! (Understands more than two languages) I took those courses secretly though…" Sakura giggled. Syaoran's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as he listened to Sakura while she explains it to Meilin again in Chinese.

*********Back to the present*********

Eriol and Tomoyo laughed slightly as Mdm Kinomoto chuckled.

"It was a pretty funny incident if you think about it." Mdm Kinomoto said.

"Yeah," Eriol agreed. " Please continue Mdm Kinomoto."

"Okay," she said as Tomoyo and Eriol snuggled up with each other.

*********Story continues*********

The trio soon started chatting in Chinese. However, no one noticed dark red eyes glaring at them.

*******************

I decided to put my Chinese to good use here. And Xiao Ying is what her friends call Sakura in the Chinese version of Cardcaptor Sakura. The plot is the same as Japanese version though since Japanese and Chinese are so similar. Review PLZZ!!! I beg of you!!! Sorry for the cliffhanger!! To make up for it, I have added a special column below.

*********Special column*********

****

Serious bit
    
    Fanny chan: Hi there!!! My other fics don't seem to get much response so please review them.

****

Tomoyo: Fanny chan!! Glad you made this special column for the readers. Oh yeah! *turns to readers* Fanny chan always tries her best to make the story longer. The only long story she has is her one short fics which she writes to take a break from the longer stories like this. Maybe you can tell your expectations you would like in a story in reviews.

****

Fanny chan: Yeah. My expectation is that the story can make me feel very emotional. The first signs that it is a good story (Well to me anyway), is that the story would make me have a tingling feeling in my fingers and makes me feel giddy all over. I like the CCS story by Magicalfoci, Daidouji Tomoyo and Syaoran no hime especially. ChetteTang too. However I feel that Magicalfoci's stories does not have the reviews she suppose to earn. I know my expectations are a little high…hee hee *shrugs sheepishly* 

****

Now on to the fun bit

Fanny chan: Whoo hoo!! I managed to convince the cast to come to this chatroom I put up. Let's go in and see what they're up too.

__________________________________________

Welcome to the room: Entwined 4 ever

__________________________________________

**__**

Fanny chan enters the room

Camera_Cohost enters the room

Fanny chan-Is anyone here yet?

Camera_Cohost-Yeah me!! I guess they're late… Fanny chan-Hi Tomoyo~! **__**

Little_wolf enters the room

Cherry_Blossom enters the room

Camera_Cohost- *rolls eyes* How original… ****

Little_wolf- And Cherry_Blossom-Hey!!

****

Cherry_Blossom- How did you know what I was going to say?

****

Camera_Cohost- Hey Sakura, shouldn't you add a blush there? *snicker*

Fanny chan- Yeah Sakura! Come on people! We have readers to please! ****

Cherry_Blossom- *blushes* Happy now? *blushes again* Oh yeah Tomoyo, why not admit your love to Eriol before he comes. This is a dare. 

****

Cherry_Blossom (Private to Camera_Cohost)-Who's laughing now eh?

****
    
    
    Camera_Cohost (Private to Cherry_Blosssom)- *blushes heavily* Okay I like him so what?
    **Little_wolf- **Sakura? Are you still there?
    **
    Cherry_Blossom (Private to Little_wolf)- **I'm talking to Tomoyo privately sweetie. Love ya!!
    **
    Cherry_Blossom (Private to Camera_Cohost)- ***smirks* Announce it to the whole room…
    **
    Little_wolf (Private to Cherry_Blossom)- **Sorry for disturbing but don't you think Fanny is a little left out? Love ya too!!
    **Cherry_Blossom-**Tomoyo has something to say!
    **
    Cherry_Blossom (Private to Camera_Cohost)- **What are you waiting for Tomoyo? Chicken?
    **
    Camera_Cohost (Private to Cherry_Blosssom)- **NO WAY!!
    **
    Camera_Cohost- **I kinda like Eriol k?
    **Camera_Cohost (Private to Cherry_Blossom)- **Happy now Sakura?
    **
    Little_wolf- **Good job Sakura
    **
    Little_wolf (Private to Cherry_Blossom**)- I love you darling…*forgets about Fanny*
    **
    Cherry_Blossom (Private to Little_wolf)-**I love you too sweetling…*Forgets about Fanny too*
    **
    Fanny chan- **I feel really left out *pouts unhappily*

**__**

E+T/S+S lover enters the room
    
    
    E+T/S+S lover- I heard there was a meeting going on here with Fanny chan in charge.
    **
    Fanny chan- **How did you get in here?! It's password protected!!
    **
    E+T/S+S lover- **I came in here by chance. I got frustrated with trying out the different password that I hit the keyboard and pressed enter. And here I am!
    **
    Fanny chan- **Well, this is strictly for me and CCS characters only.
    **_
    Fanny chan boots E+T/S+S lover out of the chatroom
    _
    Reed- **Well well well, I guess things can get interesting when I don't make myself known. If you're wondering, I came here before Fanny did. I heard every converstaion you had
    which were not in private.
    **
    Reed (Private to Camera_Cohost)- **I kinda like you too Tomoyo darling.
    **
    Camera_Cohost (Private to Reed)- ***smooches*
    **
    Fanny chan: *sobs* **I guess everyone is too caught up in their private sweet talks to pay attention to me so bye everyone! *sighs unhappily* Well just one thing I would like to add…
    **Fanny chan (To everyone)- **Sakura and Syaoran & Tomoyo and Eriol 4 eva!!!
    **_
    Fanny chan exits the room
    _**
    *******************
    How was it?! Review plz!!! And read my other fics too!! I spend a few hours on this, around 6 hours and it's 1 a.m now! Good night and sweet dreams. Review!!


	8. Chapter 8

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, CLAMP does. Jacob belongs to me!!!  
  
********************  
Fanny chan: Hi again…you know, I feel really tired so…

Tomoyo: I'll type today's chapter!!! *laughs evilly*

Fanny chan: Well, read on… *faints in exhaustion*

********************  
  
Summary of this story: Staring the most popular couple *drumroll*…Sakura and Syaoran. Review if you want me to continue!!!  
  
********************

****

Entwined Forever   
By Fanny chan

Chapter 8

Syaoran and Sakura were sitting in Syaoran's room. They had become great friends over the last few days.

"Wow! Is it really that simple?! I never realized I could do it!" Sakura exclaimed looking at the drawing in her hand. A sketch of the room sat in her hand. "Well yes, if you try," Syaoran smiled looking at the drawing. "But why can't I see the sketch behind it?"

"Because I said so!" She said, giggling and walked out of the room. She soon reached her cabin. Carefully setting the sketch book on the table, she brushed her hair sighing. After finishing her task, she flipped the front page of the sketch book, revealing the drawing underneath. "You're so nice to teach me how to sketch…" she stared dreamingly at the picture. "Oh what's that?" a person said from behind, snatching the book.

"Hey! Give that back!!" Sakura pleaded. Touya however, merely moved it higher and peered at it. A beautifully drawned picture of the main deck was drawned. However, that was not all. A lone man stood at the very edge of the picture.

"Isn't that Syaoran?" Touya asked, surprised. However, before he could looked at the words at the bottom, Sakura snatched the sketch book back, smiling sheepishly. "What did you write at the bottom?" "Oh nothing that concerns you!" Sakura evaded the question, placing the book, faced down, on her desk and gently pushed her brother out of her room. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Sakura answered, carefully examining her sketch. All of a sudden, a hand snatched the pad out of her hand again. "Hey…" Sakura paled as well as Syaoran as he dropped the book.

Written under the picture was a caption: I like this person…Syaoran Li. Silence befalled them until Syaorn broke it. "Do you really like me?" he asked shakily, not daring to looked into her eye. Sakura turned a dark hue of red. "Yeah…" In a softer tone, she whispered. "I love you in fact…" Syaoran heard it clearly and his heart nearly stopped. Slowly, his smiled. However, Sakura was not looking at him but babbling nosense quietly. "I know maybe you don't like me…you weren't supposed to see this. I'm sorry…"

Syaoran placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head gently. Sakura felt like she was in heaven.

*********Back to the present*********

Tomoyo looked at Mdm. Kinomoto. Eriol smiled gently as Tomoyo clutched onto him tightly.

Mdm. Kinomoto sighed sadly. "Those really were the moments."

She gazed at the couple. "Do you want to go for your dinner now?"

Tomoyo shook her head but Eriol noticed that she was clutching her stomach a little.

"She's hungry though," he observed. Tomoyo glared at him for revealing the truth.

Mdm. Kinomoto chuckled and replied. I'll get room service to bring your dinner here then."

The couple nodded and soon the food arrived. "Dig in! The story gets interesting from here."

*********Story continues*********

Gazing into those deep amber eyes, Sakura inwardly sighed in pleasure. Suddenly, Syaoran moved towards her eyes and whispered. "Wó yé ài ní." (I love you too.)

Then he placed soft butterfly kisses on her neck. Slowly, he trailed them towards her lips. Sakura's world was in total bliss as she kissed him back passionately. She pushed away all her troubled thoughts. Hands roaming each other, they fell in a heap on her bed. The next morning, Syaoran woke up first, only to find a naked Sakura beside him. He smiled gently as she turned towards him, sighing happily. Syaoran carrassed her face as he got out of bed and put on his clothes. Suddenly an idea struck him. He grabbed a pencil and Sakura's pad and started to draw.

"Hoe? Where am I?" Sakura said, Then she saw her sketch book on her lap. "Oh yeah," she smiled again blissfully. "Syaoran…" she smiled and flipped her book. Suddenly she saw a picture of herself. It was signed by Syaoran Li. Turning the page again, she found a note. 

"Meet me at the church. I got a surprise for you. 

Oh and I drew that picture of you. I really enjoyed 

myself last night. I hope you did too.

I love you.

Love, Syaoran"

Sakura went to change and bathe, before rushing out of the room. The huge church door slowly came into view. Syaoran stood there smiling. As she approached him, he pulled her towards him. "You know, since we did it, we should get married, right?" Syaoran chuckled at her surprised look. Then she smiled. 

"Yeah, we should. Just let me call my brother and father." Syaoran stopped her. "We're going to just exchange vows. You can tell them later. Give them a surprise." "I guess I should then." Syaoran swept her into a kiss before entering. "Father!" Syaoran shouted as he entered the deserted church. A bright elderly walked out of the room. "Ahhh Syaoran. How's my favourite person doing?" "Fine father. Do you think you can marry us?" The Father looked surprised for a moment before replying. "Of course my son."

Sakura and Syaoran thanked him and walked hand in hand towards the altar. The Father smiled at the young couple.

He started saying a few words however, the couple was not really listening. The only words which caught their attention was those famous words.

"Do you Syaoran Li, take Sakura Kinomoto to be your lawful wedded wife, in sickness and in health, shall thou not part."

"I do."

"Do you Sakura Kinomoto, take Syaoran Li to be your lawful wedded husband, in sickness and in health, shall thou not part."

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Syaoran turned towards Sakura, smiling. Slowly, their lips met in one of the most passionate kiss in history. The Father watched on, smiling.

"Papa!! Papa!!" Sakura yelled in the hallway with Syaoran tagging along behind her. Sakura entered the room to find her father talking with her brother. "We need to find her a husband Touya!"

"No we don't," Sakura said, startling her brother and father. "Sakura, we've been through this many times. You need a husband soon." Sakura smiled on. "I've a husband already papa. His name is Syaoran Li." Touya merely raised his eyebrow. "No. You are not yet married. He is just your boyfriend unless… No you didn't!?" "Yes brother. The Father had married us. We are lawfully husband and wife." She said, hugging Syaoran. Touya and her father suddenly smiled. "Good…come here Syaoran." Fugitaka said, shaking Syaoran's hand. "Welcome to the family." Turning to Sakura's shocked face, Mr Kinomoto continued. "I guess Touya is right. Oh and son, make sure you take good care of Sakura maybe her child as well as yours." Syaoran nodded. "Her brother got the second sight or as people say, the sixth sense, like my mother…"

"Thank you, father." He said before he and Sakura walked out of the room.

*******************

Well, Tomoyo did okay. Well…she wrote more than I ever did…Oh and a new fic will be coming out soon!! IF I get reviews for my other fics as well as this fic.


	9. Chapter 9

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, CLAMP does. Jacob belongs to me!!!  
  
********************  
Fanny chan: Enjoy!!!

Tomoyo: I'll type today's chapter again!!

Fanny chan: *pushes Tomoyo* Oh no you don't!!

Readers: We want Tomoyo! We want Tomoyo! We want Tomoyo!

Fanny chan: Okay…*sighs*

********************  
  
Summary of this story: Staring the most popular couple *drumroll*…Sakura and Syaoran. Review if you want me to continue!!!  
  
********************

****

Entwined Forever   
By Fanny chan

Chapter 9

Syaoran strolled along the main deck, Sakura by his side. Soon they reached a memorable site- the railings. 

"Remember this?" Syaoran smirked. Sakura giggled softly. "Who could forget?" "Close your eyes Sakura." "Huh?" "Just close your eyes." Sakura eyes fluttered close but she kept on talking. "What are you going to do?" "Trust me Sakura and don't talk."

Syaoran slowly led Sakura towards the front of the entire ship. Gently lifting her, he smiled.

Sakura was nervous. "What was Syaoran going to do to her?" Suddenly his gentle voice brought her back to reality. "Open now dear." Squiting, Sakura found herself staring out into the wide ocean. She was breathless. "I'm flying aren't I? I can't believe it!!" Syaoran smiled into her emerald eyes. "And I can't believe I have you," he muttered, gently kissing her. The kiss ended quicker than usual however. "Come on. There's more things I have to show you!" he said, pulling her towards the engine room. While walking there, Sakura spoke up. "You know darling, I can't believe how little life boats there are. I hope it doesn't sink." Syaoran's eyes twinkled mysteriously. "Expect the unexpected my dear."

Finally they reached the engine room. Although it was hot, stuffy and noisy, Sakura could still hear Syaoran's voice. "I'll show you to a friend of mine.," he told her. "Takashi!!"

A man with jet black hair and a looney smile turned from his work. "Hey Syaoran? Your girlfriend?" Syaoran smirked. "My wife." Takashi gasped. "You're engaged?" "No! Married!! Can't you get this into that thick skull of yours?" Syaoran chided. (scolding gently, I think) "Well let's start the introduction. Takashi meet Sakura Kinomoto, Sakura…hey back off loser!"

Sakura was struggling with a familiar figure. Dark red eyes glared at her. "You will be mine Sakura! Fugitaka will not come between us! No one will!!" Jacob snapped angriliy. Suddenly Jacob was yanked away from Sakura and Sakura immediately clutched Syaoran's arm for dear life. "Find a life!!" Syaoran yelled angriliy. Then suddenly Jacob was flung to the other side of the engine room. "How dare you bother my wife!"

"She is MY wife you mean!" Jacob retorted. "No actually I AM his wife. We got married this morning," Sakura boasted with new found courage, showing a fumning Jacob the ring they had bought earlier in the jewellery shop on the ship. The ring was simple enough with a cherry blossom and wolf entwined together. Syaoran had gotten a similar ring but for males.

Jacob stared hard at the couple, then he stalked off. Syaoran smirked. "Well as I was saying, Sakura, this is Takashi Yamazaki, my best buddy." Sakura offered her hand. "Nice to meet you Mr Yamazaki." Takashi smiled wider. "Call me Takashi, **_Mrs Li_**." Sakura blushed while Syaoran smiled, putting his arm around Sakura and kissed her in front of everone, including a really mad Jacob.

*******************

Oh my! This fic is going to end!! Review while you have the chance. I am starting on my new fic!! Review my other fics too!! THANX 4 REVIEWING IF YOU DID!!


	10. Chapter 10

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, CLAMP does. Jacob belongs to me!!!  
  
********************

****

1st week  
Tomoyo: Fanny chan is a little giggly. She had read finished the 11th book of the CCS manga-chinese version.

Fanny chan: I can't wait for the next book to come out. 

********************

****

4th week

Fanny chan: Well. I couldn't think of a right ending for around a week. But finally I thought of it!! Enjoy!! *skips around*

Tomoyo: Congrats Fanny chan. We must have a celebration on Fanny chan's first completed CCS fic which is not one-shot.

*******************  
  
Summary of this story: Staring the most popular couple *drumroll*…Sakura and Syaoran. Review if you want me to continue!!!  
  
********************

****

Entwined Forever   
By Fanny chan

Chapter 10

"Did you see the look on your ex-fiancé face?" Syaoran questioned, tickling a giggling Sakura who was rolling all over his bed. Sakura was too out of breath to answer. She only managed a "Stop dear! *gasps* *giggle*" Syaoran smirked but stopped.

"Syaoran, did I ever tell you how much I love you?" Sakura smiled as she placed her lips gently on his. "I guess you just did," Syaoran breathed onto her lips before returning the kiss. They soon seperated to catch their breath. "Want to continue our tour?" Syaoran asked. Sakura nodded.

They went to their railings to discuss where they should go for the day yet again. "Do you want to see the anchor of the ship?" Syaoran asked teasingly yet somewhat sorrowfully. "Although we have to go through that engine room again." 

Sakura smiled. "Sure honey. Of course we can go." Sakura turned but Syaoran stopped her and smiled at her sadly. "Remember me forever and shall we be entwined, our hearts, bodies, minds and souls." Sakura looked at Syaoran puzzledly. "Why did you say that for?" "Nothing Sakura, nothing…I'm sorry for leaving you so soon…" Syaoran whispered the last part softly. Then they walked towards the destination.

In front of the door, Syaoran hesistated a little, completely knowing what is going to happen once he opened the door. However, Sakura was completely clueless. Syaoran tilted Sakura face and stared into her emerald green eyes. "I'll always love you, even after death. I'll be waiting for you up there. Remember that…" Syaoran whispered before drawing her into a firey yet passionate kiss like no other.

After a long while, they separated, Sakura panting slightly. Sakura pecked Syaoran's cheek. "What was that for?" "You'll know soon enough," was the mysterious, a little breathless, reply. Then he opened the door, Sakura right behind him.

Suddenly there was a crack and Syaoran was on the floor. Touya arrived a few seconds after the gunshot sounded and easily apprehended Jacob, who was laughing maniacally. "Syaoran is dead! Syaoran is dead!" Jacob chanted, a gun lying threateningly on the ground.

"SYAORAN!! HONEY!! SPEAK TO ME!!" Sakura yelled, tears flowing fast and free. Syaoran peeked through his almost close eyelids. "S…Sakura…re…read this…" he choked as blood gushed out of his mouth. He painfully handed Sakura a single piece of paper. "Please be all right! Honey don't leave me!" Sakura cried out in agony. "I'll…lo…love you forever…even…af…after…death…" was Syaoran's last words as he took in his final ragged breath. Sakura held on tightly onto his cold pale hand as she tearfully read the note he had passed to her. Written on it were a few simple words. "Go to the drawer of my bed room. The second one."

Sakura looked tearfully and painfully at her love. "Syaoran…" she whispered softly. "You knew that you were going to…d…die!" A new wave of silent tears overcame Sakura as she cried again, oblivious to the paramedics who were looking pitifully at her. Touya had gone and told them about the incident, before handing a slightly insane Jacob to the medical staff. Touya soon arrived back on the seen, realizing Sakura as well as Syaoran's body were gone. Syaoran was taken away and Sakura had ran to fulfil his final wishes. Touya mused sadly. "If I was here a little earlier, none of this would have happened."

Sakura had arrived in Syaoran's room and slowly opened his second drawer. Inside was a neatly folded letter and Cerberus he had bought a few days ago. Sakura held the stuff toy and read the letter, tears brimming in her tearful green eyes.

"_Dear Sakura,_

I had this dream yesterday and I seldom have dreams. My dreams tell me the future. I saw what would happen today so please don't be mad. I know I'll be dead by the time you read this. Remember I'll always be with you, whether it is in heart, body, mind or soul. The stuff toy, Cerberus, is to remind you of me. I love you. Take care and I'll be always watching over you. If you are thinking of ending your life, please don't. It will pain me for that to happen. Keep those valuble tears too. Don't cry over me. We'll always be together, in life or in death. Live for the baby and…me…

Love Syaoran."

Sakura smiled for the first time, through her tears. "Syaoran is here with me. I shouldn't make him upset, should I?" Sakura said to Cerberus. "I think I'll name you Kero." Then, drying up her tears, Sakura walked out of the room.

5 days later, they finally reached the harbour. Stepping out of the ship, Sakura stared at it. The 'Forever' had brought so much memories and heartbreak. But best of all, it helped her find true love which will last forever in her heart as well as Syaoran's. Sakura then, holding Syaoran's ashes in her right hand and Kero in her left, headed her way to the city with her father and brother, mingling with the crowd.

*********Back to the present*********

Mdm. Kinomoto smiled at the young couple in front of her. Tomoyo was smiling sadly while Eriol held onto her tightly.

"Child," she said addressing the couple. "I hope you treasure your relationship wholeheartedly. May I ask you of your past?"

Tomoyo smiled painfully. "I…I was abandoned at a ophanage at the age of four. All I know about my parents is that my mother was Sonomi." Mdm. Kinomoto smiled, surprised.

"Your father was Tuki Daidouji! You…you are my grand daughter. The child I was carrying was Sonomi Li. She was a lively girl she was. However, she died at the young age of 33. Two years after her first born and thirteen years after her marriage. Her husband died two years later at the age 39 of a rare disease known as Helix. No one knew how he got it but he got it. There was no cure for it so he sent you to the ophanage, hoping someone would adopt you. Luckily, Eriol's mother adopted you." 

"You are my grandmother?" Tomoyo asked bewildered. "GRANDMOTHER!!" Tomoyo hugged Mdm. Kinomoto tightly. Mdm. Kinomoto turned towards Eriol. "Take care of her now my child."

Tomoyo blushed slightly. Eriol smiled not at all surprised. He was very seldom surprised. "Of course! We were meant to be." Tomoyo turned and hugged Eriol tightly. Mdm. Kinomoto smile brightened a little. "I think you now know that Sakura is me, am I right?" The couple nodded. "Well, after my husband's death, I had dreams like his. They tell the future. I had one last night. I'll die today." At the Eriol's shock look and Tomoyo's pained and sad one, Mdm. Kinomoto quickly added. "I'll die of old age in my sleep. Don't worry about me. Just make sure I'm buried with my stuffed animal, Kero, who will be laying beside my body, and also with my husband, father and brother at my family grave," Mdm. Kinomoto instructed., taking out a map of Japan, which were the country they were heading now on the 'Entwined'. 

They finished at around 1 hour later which was 10pm. Mdm. Kinomoto smiled at Tomoyo and Eriol. "Thank you for helping me. All I would like you to do is pass my story, and remember it. Thank you, Eriol, granddaughter Tomoyo. Treasure your partner." were her last words to them before she entered her cabin while the couple lingered in front of the door as a tear slid down Tomoyo's face. "I'm glad I got to know you…grandmother Sakura."

In Mdm. Kinomoto room, Kero could be seen lying peacefully beside a lifeless body. Mdm. Kinomoto had passed on…

The next day, her body was found by Eriol and Tomoyo. Eriol comforted a tear-stained Tomoyo. "There there sweetheart. I'm sure your grandmother would not want you to cry over her death. She's with her husband now." Tomoyo smiled gratefully at Eriol. "Thank you." They then met in a loving kiss. However, if you look really closely at the kissing couple, you would notice two spirits above them. A boy with lovely brown hair and warm amber eyes and auburn haired girl with beautiful emerald green eyes. They too were locked in a kiss…

*********A few days later, during the burial*********

"Are you Tomoyo Daidouji?" A man asked Tomoyo.

"Yes I am sir. What do you wish to speak to me about?" Tomoyo asked quizzedly. Tears were evident in her eyes

"I'm Mrs. Li's lawyer. She had asked me in her will, to give it to charity at first. However, she called last night to tell me to changed it and give it to you." Tomoyo eyes went wideand Eriol head shot up in surprise. The lawyer smiled kindly. "Congrats. You are now one of the richest women in the world." He congratulated, handing her the will. Tomoyo smiled and looked at the grave of her grandmother.

"Thank you grandmother Sakura. May you rest in peace," Tomoyo prayed softly before, bowing their head in respect one last time, followed the lawyer. There was a sudden chill and Tomoyo vaguely heard. "You are welcome granddaughter Tomoyo. May you and Eriol always be entwined forever…like me and Syaoran…" Tomoyo immediately turned and saw a younger version of her grandmother waving goodbye, holding hands with a certain amber eyes youth.

"We'll be watching over you…"Sakura mouthed before they smiled and disappeared. Tomoyo and Eriol smiled at each other, indicating they both saw them while the lawyer merely looked confused.

*********THE END*********

WHOPPEE!! FINISHED!! I'm very bad in endings though. Sorry if it is too mushy…THANKX 4 UR REVIEWS AND REVIEW THE LAST CHAPTER AS WELL AS MY OTHER FICS!!! I _MAY_ add a bonus chapter. Let's see first. Anyway, I'm still working on my new fic. My brain is a little fried, if you know what I mean…

Tomoyo: Fanny chan had a major writer's block. She had to follow your reviews carefully to gain your interest. Hope you are satisfied with the results.


End file.
